Nouvelle famille
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Ils s’étaient habitué à l’absence de leur père. Le démon aux yeux jaunes avait disparut et les seuls démon à chassé était faible. Aucun obstacle, c’était toujours le même scénario. Jusqu’à ce qu’une gamine cogne à leurs porte, venant tout chambouler... Résumé et Titre médiocre, mais venez pareil lire, vous pourriez être surpris! Classé K pour l’instant, mais peut changer en chemin!
1. chapter 1

_Bonjour! Aujourd'hui, je poste sur une série que j'aime beaucoup, mais dont je ne suis qu'à la saison 2 encore... Je parle de Supernatural! Alors, l'idée m'est venue juste comme ça, et j'ai décidé d'inventer un nouveau personnage en lien avec nos deux protagonistes! J'espère que vous allez apprécier et puis... bonne lecture!_

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis la mort de John Winchester. Ses deux fils, Sam et Dean Winchester, ne l'avait pas oublier. Mais avec le temps, leurs tristesses s'était faite moin intense et depuis, ils digéraient la nouvelle... Bien sûr qu'ils s'ennuyaient de leurs père. Bien sûr qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour le revoir et le serrer dans leurs bras. Mais ils ne pleuraient plus sa disparition. Le passé était le passé, et ils pensaient maintenant à leurs avenir de chasseur. Car oui, même si leurs père était mort, même si plus rien ne les obligeaient à faire tout ça, les deux frères avaient décidé de continuer à chasser ces foutus démons de malheur. " En mémoire de John." Disaient-t'ils chaque soir en revenant d'une chasse. Et pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Le démon aux yeux jaunes s'était calmé un peu, et les deux frères n'en entendait plus parler. Les visions de Sam n'était que des mauvais souvenir et il n'était pas devenu un démon, comme si la prophétie de leur père n'avait jamais existé. C'est pourquoi ils chassaient le "petit gibier", comme ils aimaient nommés leurs chasses. Fantôme, possession, minuscule démon, polymorphe... De simples démons facile à battre, rien de plus. Il n'y avait jamais d'obstacles et toutes leurs missions se passaient à merveilles, sans aucune difficultés. Ça en devenait presque lassant. Surtout pour Dean, qui voulait de l'action, des défis, du "rebondissement". Mais au lieu de ça, ce n'était que des petits exorcismes, un peu d'eau bénite et le tour était joué... Heureusement que Sam était là. Car sinon, Dean aurait sûrement décroché! Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tombé son petit frère, ç'aurait été contre sa nature!

Oo

Dean posa son sac, enfin... posé n'était pas vraiment le bon terme à employer... On aurait plutôt dû dire "Jeter violemment". Ouais, c'est ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean posa/jeta son sac sur le lit avant de soupirer pour la énième fois.

 **"C'était nul.**

 **"Dean...**

 **"Ha non! C'est vrai! C'était pas nul, juste identique à hier. Et à avant-hier. Et avant-avant-hier! Oh! Et identique à toutes les autres chasses qu'on a fait avant ce soir!**

 **"Dean...**

 **"Non. Non Sam. Arrête de me répété qu'on fait ça pour papa. Arrête de me dire qu'au moin, on est pas blessé. Arrête de me dire qu'il faut s'occuper du petit gibier, qu'au moin, on sauve des vies. Arrête avec cette histoire du: L'important-c'est-que-le-démon-aux-yeux-jaunes-nous-laisse-tranquille... Arrête, veux-tu? J'en ai ras-le-bol de tout ça. C'est pas le genre de chasse que je veux. C'est chiant.**

 **"Mais... Dean!**

Sam s'apprêtait à dire autre chose lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Dean fut le premier à réagir... Il se leva, puis se tourna rapidement vers Sam.

 **"J'y vais!** Dit-il avec entrain. Au moin, il n'aurait pas à subir la séance de thérapie "spécial-Sam-Winchester"!

Oo

Lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir une fillette de six ans.

 **"Est-ce que je pourrait voir monsieur Dean Winchester et monsieur Sam Winchester, s'il-vous plaît?** Demanda t'elle en serrant son ourson en peluche. Avant de répondre à la gamine, Dean la détailla de la tête aux pieds; Longs cheveux blonds/châtains assez foncés et attacher en deux lulus qui pendait en boucles jusqu'à ces côtes, deux beaux yeux bruns presque noir, une dent d'en avant manquante, sourire mignon... Dean se tourna vers son frère, qui s'était rapproché, et dit:

 **"Elle est mignonne. C'est tout à fait mon genre de fille!**

Connerie qui lui valut le coude de Sam, direct dans les côtes.

 **"Comment t'appelles-tu?** Demanda le plus jeune des garçons, avec un sourire rassurant.

 **"Lily, monsieur!**

 **"Enchanté Lily. Moi, c'est Sam et voici mon frère, Dean. J'ai cru comprendre que tu nous cherchais?**

À cette annonce, les yeux de la gamine s'illuminèrent comme deux étoiles et elle hocha la tête d'avant en arrière.

 **"J'me demande comment elle fait pour bouger la tête autant, sans avoir un mal de chien après!** Murmura Dean à l'oreille de son frère, tout en riant.

Nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes...

 **"Alors... Lily... Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir?** Demanda Sam en ignorant les stupidités de son frère.

Le visage de la gamine s'éteignit et Dean put même discerner une petite, toute minuscule, larme se former au coin de l'oeil de Lily. Il haussa un sourcils, se demandant quelle serait la suite...

 _Bon, premier chapitre assez court mais c'est pas grave, si? Aussi, j'ai essayer un autre genre d'écriture (surtout niveau dialogue et mes notes de début et de fin) donc si vous aimez pas comment c'est écrit, ou si vous avez de la difficulté à comprendre (qui parle, par exemple) alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vais m'arranger pour changer et améliorer! Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'espère que vous reviendrez pour le chapitre 2 (qui n'est malheureusement pas encore rédigé, je vais faire mon possible pour le rédigé et le posté au plus vite, promis!)_

 _Sur ce,_

 _Bye-bye!_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 hehe! Pour vous avertir... Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes et c'est normal. En fait, j'écrit mes textes sans nécessairement les corrigés car je préfère que vous ayez la suite le plus tôt possible. Lorsque j'aurai du temps (ce qui est impossible en fait car j'ai toujours pleins d'idées de fic que je dois mettre sur papier!) je vais TOUT corrigé mes fics de A à Z! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Sinon, bah bonne lecture!_

Lily se reprit assez vite. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, prit deux bonnes respiration, et retrouva son sourire enfantin.

 **"Lorsque Lily a eu quatre ans, papa lui a dit que si un jour elle recevais une lettre de lui avec "Partit avec maman en haut" écrit, alors elle devrais retrouvé ses deux grands frères, Sam et Dean Winchester!**

Elle avait dit ça avec légèreté et joie, alors que les deux frères était en train de s'étouffer littéralement. (s'étouffer avec sa salive c'est possible, j'vous le jure!)

 **"C'est moi ou... La gamine vient de dire qu'elle était notre petite soeur?** Chuchota Dean à l'oreille de son frère.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier hocha la tête, encore sous le choc.

 **"C'est moi ou... La gamine ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à papa?** Continua l'aîné, toujours en chuchotant.

Nouveau hochement de tête...

 **"C'est moi ou... On dirait qu'elle a raison?**

Troisième hochement de tête...

 **"C'est moi ou...**

Soudain, Dean s'arrêta. Il venait de comprendre un truc qui clochait... Il se tourna donc vers la gamine.

 **"Gamine. Tu nous laisse, Sam et moi, seul pendant deux p'tite seconde?**

 **"Euh... Oui... Mais, mon nom c'est Lily! Pas gamine!**

 **"Mouais, c'est ça. On revient dans pas long, gamine.**

 **"D'accord... Mais mon nom c'est Lily, pas gamine*!!!**

Dean amena son frère plus loin, pour pouvoir lui parlé de la situation quelque peu étrange, il faut bien l'avouer!

 **"Sammy... Y'a un truc qui cloche dans tout ça...**

 **"Je sais, on a une petite soeur Dean! C'est fou!**

Sam avait un gros sourire et avait apparemment l'air heureux de cette nouvelle.

 **"Idiot, tu comprend pas? Cette gosse, elle peut pas être notre soeur!**

 **"Et pourquoi pas?**

 **"Parce qu'elle a six ans, Sam, SIX ANS!**

 **"Ouais, et?**

 **"Bordel Sam... Maman est morte il y a 24 ans*! Donc la gamine peut pas être notre soeur!**

Sam commença à comprendre. Soudain, il se jeta sur le journal de son père et se mit à le feuilleter...

 **"Sammy... Qu'est-ce que tu fout?**

 **"Peut-être que papa nous a laisser un indice sur l'origine de Lily alors je fouille...**

 **"Ou peut-être que Lily est une arnaqueuse qui se fait passé pour notre soeur!**

Sam empêcha son frère de parler plus, en lui mettant le journal directement sous le nez.

 **"Lit moi ça!**

 **"Sammy... Je peut pas lire à cette distance...**

 **"Quoi?**

 **"C'est trop proche... Banane!**

Sam retira le journal de sous le nez de son frère, pour le lui donner.

 **"Du gland... Lit moi ça maintenant!**

Oo

Lorsqu'il retournèrent auprès de Lily, Dean lui montra une page du journal.

 **"Gamine, tu reconnais un de ces noms?**

 **"Mon nom, c'est pas gamine! C'est...**

Elle arrêta de parlé, les yeux grand ouverts.

 **"Maman...** chuchota t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux frères regardèrent le nom que leurs pointait Lily.

 **"Judith Stansers*?**

Lily hocha la tête doucement.

 **"Maman...** Répéta t'elle une seconde fois.

Ensuite, Sam la fit entrer dans la chambre du motel qu'ils s'étaient trouvés deux jours plus tôt, sous le regard pas très joyeux du plus vieux. En effet, Dean n'était pas trop enjoué par la nouvelle. Premièrement, parce qu'il détestait les gosses. Non mais, sérieusement, à quoi ça servait? À faire chier les adultes et à leurs cassés les oreilles. Ha! Et ça les empêchait de chassé ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre! C'était bruyant, faible, collant et envahissait l'espace. Deuxièmement, parce que toute cette histoire était louche. Une gamine de six ans apparaissait devant leurs porte, et prétendait être leurs petites soeurs? Dean aurait bien aimer faire des test. ADN en premier lieux, juste pour être sûr. Ensuite, testé si la gamine était un démon, ce que pensais bien évidemment Dean... Il aurait tellement voulu les faires, ces tests, mais Sammy ne lâchait plus la petite d'une semelle! À croire qu'il était tombé amoureux de la gamine! Et si Dean faisais ses tests, ou s'il renvoyait la morveuse, alors Sam allait lui en vouloir à mort... C'est donc pour cette raison que Dean se rendit à l'ordinateur de son frère, dans le but de faire des recherches sur cette Judith Stansers et sur Lily, sans oublier de jeté de drôles de regard mélangeant colère et suspicion, à la gamine. Regard que Sam remarqua, énervé. Pourquoi son frère ne pouvait pas se réjouir qu'ils aient une soeur? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense toujours qu'un démon était derrière tout?

Oo

Pendant que Dean faisais des recherches internet sur Judith Stansers et appelait tout ces contacts pour en savoir plus sur la femme, Sam offrit un chocolat chaude à la fillette. Un peu avant huit heures du soir, Dean retourna voir son frère et vit un spectacle attendrissant et qui ferait fondre le coeur le plus froid de la planète; Sam était assis sur son lit, les jambes étendu. Il dormait paisiblement, accoté sur le mur. La gamine, quant à elle, s'était endormie en petite boule sur les jambes de Sam. Devant cette scène, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient mignons ainsi! Il s'approcha doucement du lit, et frappa avec force son frère. Ce dernier se réveilla, surpris.

 **"Sammy, je doit te parler.** Chuchota Dean, faisant de son mieu pour ne pas réveiller la gamine. (Et ne pensez pas que Dean chuchote car il tient à Lily ou encore parce qu'il l'aime. C'est juste parce qu'il veut avoir la paix. Si la gamine se réveille, il va l'avoir dans les pattes et ça, il ne veut pas!)

Sam hocha la tête.

Oo

 **"Alors... En gros, papa est sortit pendant quatre ans avec cette femme, Judith. C'est là qu'ils ont eut Lily. Malheureusement, Judith est morte d'un accident de voiture lorsque Lily avait deux ans...** Dit Dean lorsque son frère ce fut assis à la table.

 **"Donc... Lily est notre demi-soeur...**

 **"Exact!**

 **"Mais alors, pourquoi papa nous a jamais rien dit à propos de Judith et de Lily?**

 **"Ça, j'en sais rien...**

 **"Il doit bien y avoir une raison! Papa nous aurait jamais caché quelques chose de cette ampleur sans avoir une raison! Alors on va la garder avec...**

 **"Sammy, on ne peut pas la garder avec nous...**

 **"Pourquoi?**

 **"T'es dingue ou quoi? Si la gamine reste avec nous, elle va crever! J'veux ben croire que nos chasses sont minuscules et facile, mais elles ne sont pas moin dangereuses...**

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Son frère avait raison, cette vie était trop dangereuse pour Lily. Et jamais il ne ferait la même erreur que son père, jamais il n'obligerais un enfant à chassé comme lui avait dû le faire... Soudain, il découvrît la raison qui avait poussé John à leurs mentir...

 **"Dean? Je crois que j'ai découvert pourquoi papa nous a jamais rien dit à propos de Lily...**

 **"Bah allez, dit-le!**

 **"Il voulait la préservé, la protégé, la tenir hors des démons, de cette vie!**

Dean s'étouffa avec la frite qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche, avant d'éclaté de rire!

 **"Sammy... Tu rigole là?**

 **"J'ai l'air de rigolé?**

 **"Pourquoi il la protégerais, elle, alors que nous, il nous a embarquer dans sa petite vengeance sans nous en parler, sans nous demander notre avis, hein?**

 **"Écoute Dean, je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est la meilleure piste que nous ayons en ce moment.**

L'aîné des deux frères balaya l'air avec sa main, faisant signe qu'il chassait cette idée qui était, celon lui, vraiment stupide.

 **"Quoi qu'il en soit, on ferait mieu de trouver une nouvelle famille à la petite.**

 **"Moui, t'a raison.** Dit le plus jeunes, tristement.

Ils s'assirent devant l'ordi à Sam, et commencèrent leurs recherches.

 **"Grand-frère Sam? Grand-frère Dean?**

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la petite qui s'était approchée et se frottait l'oeil.

 **"Hey, gamine! Bien dormi?** Lui dit Dean.

 **"Mon nom, c'est Lily. Pas... gamine...**

Elle s'arrêta entre les deux derniers mots, fixant l'écran intensément.

 **"Gamine?**

 **"Lily?**

 **"Grand-frère Sam et grand-frère Dean n'aime... Pas Lily?**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi la fillette leurs disaient ça.

 **"Euh... On t'aime, gamine. Ne t'inquiète pas...**

 **"Mais alors... Pourquoi grand-frère Sam et grand-frère Dean veulent se débarrasser de Lily?**

Sam se tourna vers son ordi, regarda son frère, regarda Lily et encore son ordi. Après un regard remplis de sous-entendus à son frère, Sam s'agenouilla devant la fillette.

 **"Lily... On t'aime c'est vrai, mais on a pas de maison où te logé.**

 **"C'est pas grave. Lily veut rester avec grand-frère Sam et grand-frère Dean!**

 **"Gamine...**

 **"Mon nom c'est...**

 **"C'est gamine, point barre.**

 **"Euh... D'accord...**

 **"Bon, écoute gamine, la vie qu'on a, Sam et moi, c'est pas fait pour les fille de ton âge, ok? Alors je vais te trouver une nouvelle maman et un nouveau papa qui prendront soin de toi!**

 **"Non. Lily vient avec grand-frère Sam et grand-frère Dean! Lily part pas ailleurs, Lily bouge pas!**

 **"Lily, ce qu'on fait en ce moment, c'est très dangereux et...** Intervint calmement Sam, toujours à genoux devant la petite.

 **"Lily le sais.**

 **"Quoi?**

 **"Lily sais que grand-frère Sam et grand-frère Dean chasse les démons! Et Lily veut aider!**

 **O** *Cette phrase est presque la même que celle d'avant, mais ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est voulue!

 **O** *Bon... Je me souviens plus ça fait combien de temps que leurs mère est morte alors j'ai inventé un chiffre au hasard que je trouve qui irait bien avec la série.

 **O** *Nom inventé de toute pièce alors!

 _Bon! Le chapitre 2 est un peu plus long que le premier! Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que les dialogues sont mélangeant... J'ai fait de mon mieu pour laisser des indices sur qui parlait (exemple: Quand Dean parle à son frère, parfois il dit Sammy!). Aussi, pour la fillette. Vous l'aurez compris, Sam l'appelle par son nom, Lily. Tandis que Dean la nomme, gamine! C'est un autre moyen de savoir qui s'adresse à qui! Alors c'est ça qui est ça et j'espère que vous avez aimé! On se revoit (peut-être) pour le prochain chapitre?_

 _Bye-bye!_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello! Nouveau chapitre! Il a prit du temps à rédigé, mais j'ai enfin réussi! Alors bonne lecture!_

Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de bain (ouais, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que les deux frères puissent parler de la situation sans que Lily les entendent donc...)

 **"Dean... Elle sait!**

 **"Ouais, papa a dû le lui dire... Mais c'est pas une raison pour garder la gamine. Elle va être dans nos pattes sans arrêt, elle va nous retarder, nous empêcher de faire notre bouleau correctement en plus d'être en constant danger et de nous faire chier alors non!**

 **"Mais... Dean...**

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

 **"Lily n'est pas comme ça! Lily est gentille et bonne!**

 **"Gamine... T'a jamais été chassé, tu sais pas c'est quoi...**

 **"Lily a déjà chassé avec papa! Après que maman soit partie en haut!**

Les deux frères se regardèrent, choqués. Alors comme ça, John avait amené cette fillette à la chasse?!

 **"Non mais c'était quoi son problème, à celui-là?** Marmonna Dean, furieux.

 **"Lily, même si tu y est déjà allé une fois, ça veut pas dire que tu va y retourner...** Dit Sam en frottant la tête de la petite. Soudain, on cogna à la porte...

 **"Quoi encore... C'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui? On peut pas rester en paix pour une fois?** Cria Dean, mécontent, en se dirigeant tout de même vers la porte.

Oo

Lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte, il vit une belle jeune femme de son âge... Toute sa colère de tantôt s'évanouit alors qu'il l'a détaillait de la tête aux pieds, un sourire qu'on aurait pu décrire de "pervert" peint sur le visage...

 **"Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, chère dame?**

La femme rigola, gêner. Elle avait de longs, très longs, cheveux noirs qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses et de beaux et grands yeux bleus pâle... Ses courbes étaient, disons-le franchement, parfaites. En fait, ce n'était pas juste ses courbes qui étaient parfaites, mais elle en entier! (Je sais... Pour toutes les filles qui lisent cette fic... Désolé, nous, on sera jamais parfaite totalement! Mais courage! Ce n'est qu'une fic! Cette fille, elle peut être parfaite si elle veut car elle existe pas! Nous, même avec nos défauts, on a nos qualités dont celle d'être vivante! Alors ne soyez pas jalouse de la visiteuse!)

 **"Est-ce que c'est ici... eum... la chambre de Dean Winchester?**

Celui-ci claqua sa langue sur son palais et regarda son frère fièrement, l'air de dire: _Tu vois Sammy? Cette fille a craquer pour moi dès le premier regard, comme toute les autres d'ailleurs! Toi t'a pas cette chance, hein Sammy?_ Puis, il se retourna vers la dame avant de lui ouvrir la porte, l'invitant clairement à entré.

 **"C'est bien moi, le grand Dean Winchester!** Il fit une grande courbette pendant que la femme rigolait timidement.

 **"Je suis si contente de vous voir! C'est que, je suis tellement fan de vous! Quand ma cousine-qui-était-venue-en-vacances-et-qui-se-promenait-car-elle-voulait-visitée, m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vu entré ici, je ne l'ai pas cru! Mais je suis venue juste au cas où. Et une chance!**

Elle s'avança vers Dean tout en parlant, sous le regard interrogatif de Sam. Cette fille en faisais un peu trop, non? C'était pas louche? Mais son frère n'était pas de cette avis. Il était tout simplement ravi par toute l'admiration que lui portait cette femme.

 **"Lily peut-elle savoir votre nom?** Demanda soudainement la fillette, en regardant méchamment la femme.

Celle-ci eu un léger recul, avant de secouer la tête tristement.

 **"Je suis désolé, Dean... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez... euh... et que vous aviez adopter une enfant ensemble...**

Comprenant que la femme pensais qu'il était en couple avec Sammy (pourquoi tout le monde pensais ça? C'était facile à savoir, qu'ils étaient frères! Non?) Dean s'avança vers la visiteuse.

 **"Mais non! Tu as tout faux! Je te présente Sammy, mon petit frère! Il insista** énormément sur le mot frère, pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas gay.

 **"Ah! Pardon d'avoir douté de votre sexualité! Mais... Et la petite?**

 **"Gamine? C'est rien. Elle n'est pas avec nous, c'est qu'un truc qui est arrivé il y a quelques minutes..**

 **"Dean!**

Sam regarda son frère, énervé. Qu'est-ce que Dean avait, contre Lily? Elle n'avais fait de mal à personne à ce qu'il sache! Et puis, pourquoi Dean laissais entré cette femme alors qu'avec Lily, il avait eu toute la misère du monde à faire ça?! C'était injuste, c'est pourquoi Sam était aussi faché.

 **"Mais sinon... Ma chère...**

Dean laissa un moment de silence, faisant comprendre à la femme qu'il souhaitait savoir son nom.

 **"Ha! Clara, je m'appelle Clara!**

 **"Eh bien... Clara... Entre!**

Pendant que Dean draguais la nouvelle invitée, Sam et Lily s'assirent sur un des deux lits.

 **"Lily n'aime pas cette femme...** Murmura la fillette à l'oreille de son grand-frère.

 **"Je sais... moi non plus...**

 **"Grand-frère Sam ne comprend pas... Cette femme... Lily sais qui elle est... Lily sais que cette femme est dangereuse... Très dangereuse...**

 **"Lily? Tu connais cette femme?**

 **"Grand-frère Dean... est en danger...**

 _Heyy! Bon, ce chapitre fini mal hein? Mouhahaha! Et vous allez devoir attendre car la suite est pas du tout rédigé!_

 _Alors, à la prochaine... Et,_

 _Bye-bye!_


	4. Chapitre 4

_HEYY!!!!!! MAIS C'EST QUE ÇA EN A PRIT DU TEMPS, DITES DONC!!!!!_

 _En bref... Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour le temps que cela a pris pour posté ce chapitre... Disons que je n'avais zéro concentration pour faire ça et donc, je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup ces deux dernières semaines... Mais me revoici! Je ne suis pas morte hehe! Et en plus... JE VOUS AMÈNE UN PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!! YEAH!!!_

 ** _/SPOIL SAISON 4 ÉPISODE 19/_**

 _Je viens de rencontrer (et dit adieu) à Adam!!!_

 _Le frère de Sam et Dean!!! Il est (était) trop cute!!!!! Mais ça m'a montré que ma fic ne marche pas trop puisqu'il ont un frère... Et maintenant une soeur? Mmh... John leurs cachaient beaucoups de chose... Donc, pour vous aidez un peu, je vais vous expliquez deux-trois trucs:_

 _1-Ma fic se passe au début de la saison 2, proche de la mort de John, donc Sam et Dean ne savent pas encore qu'ils ont un frère..._

 _2-John leurs a caché l'existence de ses deux autres enfants pour que l'un (Adam) ait une vie normale sans être mêlés aux démons, et pour l'autre (Lily) ça reste un mystère. Vous allez l'apprendre bientôt!_

 _3-Tant qu'on y est, je vais vous expliqué comment Lily a sut que son père est mort alors que pleins de gens ne sont pas encore aux courants dans la saison 4! (Adam en est le parfait exemple)_

 _Alors... Quand John est allés avec Sam et Dean, il a écrit la fameuse lettres de Lily (partis en haut avec maman.) qui signifiait clairement qu'il était mort. En effet, en rejoignant ses fils, il savais qu'il allait mourire (peut-être pas de la même façon, mais il le savais quand même!) Il a donc prit des précautions. Lily, qui était en voyage avec ses grands-parents maternels à ce moment-là, n'a pas vu la lettre tout de suite... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite!_

 _Bon! Maintenant, assez parlé et passons à la lecture!_

 _Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, de même que ses personnages... La seule chose qui m'appartient est l'histoire et ma petite Lily! Désolé pour les milliards de faite et c'est ça! Enjoy!_

Après cette phrase, plus que mystérieuse, Lily prit un des pistolets à Dean qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt, et le pointa entre les deux yeux de Clara. Cette dernière se mit à hurlé pendant que Dean se levait.

"Gamine... Fait pas ça, je te préviens...

Mais la fillette de six ans n'écoutait pas, son regard était devenu celui d'un meurtrier et plus aucune pitié ne paraissais dans ces yeux. Seule une envi de mort était lisible en elle. Puis, elle tira. Dans la jambe de Clara. Du sang l'éclaboussa. Elle tira une seconde fois, dans le bras cette fois-ci. Encore un peu de sang s'étala sur le visage de la fillette, qui affichait un grand sourire. Le pistolet n'était pas chargé de balle de sel, comme il aurait dû l'être. C'était des vraies balles qui allait dans le corps de la pauvre Clara. Du sang éclaboussa le mur à côté de Sam pendant qu'une nouvelle balle atterissais dans le ventre de Clara. Lily se mit debout par dessus la jeune femme qui pleurait.

"Je vous en supplie, ne me tuer pas! Par pitié!

"Gamine! Arrête tout de suite!

"Lily... C'est assez... Pose cette arme...

Aucun des deux frères n'osait s'approcher. Ils ne reconnaissaient tout simplement pas la fillette qui se tenait là, avec le pistolet dans les mains et martyrisant une innocente jeune femme... Lily, quant-à-elle, n'écoutait toujours pas les supplications de Clara ou les paroles de ses deux grands-frères.

"Les Shift Shifters... Doivent mourir... Ils ne doivent pas faire de mal à grand-frère Dean et grand-frères Sam...

"Attend... Elle a bien dit... Shift Shifters? Murmura Dean.

"Lily est là... Pour protégé grand-frère Dean et grand-frère Sam... Lily a survécu... Dans ce seul but...

La fillette tira une dernière fois, dans la tête de Clara, qui mourût sur le champs. Dean et Sam virent, avec effroi, le corp de la jeune femme changer pour revenir à sa forme initiale; Lily avait raison, c'était bel et bien un Shift Shifter... Ils ne purent contempler le cadavre davantage, qu'ils virent Lily s'effondrer au sol, évanouie.

"Lily!

Sam courut vers la fillette et la prit dans ses bras. Il vérifia son pouls. Elle était toujours vivante. Il l'amena à son lit et la déposa délicatement. Puis, il embrassa la petite sur le front avant de la recouvrir avec une couverte. Pendant que son frère bordait la gamine, Dean réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passé... Pendant un moment, il avait clairement vu les yeux de la gamine devenir noir. Que venait-il de se passé? Qui était cette fillette? Comment avait-elle sut la vrai forme de Clara? Habituellement, ce n'était qu'une fois proche de la mort qu'une personne pouvait voir le vrai visage d'un démon*...

Oo

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, Sam fut le premier à réagir. Il se redressa et se tourna vers la petite.

"Lily? Comment tu te sens? Demanda t'il doucement.

"Lily a un peu mal à la tête... Mais elle va bien si grand-frère Dean et grand-frère Sam ne sont pas blessé.

"Nous ne le sommes pas, grâce à toi, Lily. Souria Sam.

La fillette soupira, heureuse, sous le regard méchant de Dean. Cette gamine qui disais être leurs soeurs... elle était pas normal... Vraiment pas... Et il avait peur qu'elle leurs veuillent en fait du mal. Si elle tuait Sam... Il ne se le pardonnerais jamais. C'est pourquoi il s'avança vers Lily.

"Dit-nous, gamine, comment t'a su que Clara était un shift shifter?

"Lily l'a vu.

"Comment?

"Non. Lily ne dit rien.

"Comment a tu appris à te battre?

"Lily ne peut... Pas... Expliqué à grand-frère Dean... Sinon grand-frère Dean n'aimera plus Lily...

Les larmes avaient commencé à se formé aux coins des yeux de Lily. Mais Dean s'en foutait. Il s'avança vers Lily, méchamment, et continua.

"Où a tu appris à te battre? Répéta t'il. Il avait accepté qu'elle ne lui répondent pas à sa première question, mais celle-là, il en voulait une.

Lily secoua négativement la tête, refusant toujours de répondre à la question. Alors, Dean utilisa la manière forte. Il attrapa la fillette par la gorge et la souleva un peu dans les airs. Il approcha son visage de celui, apeuré, de Lily.

"J'ai dit: Où.A.Tu.Appris.À.Te.Battre? Répéta t'il en articulant bien chaque mot. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son bras. Il se tourna vers son frère. Sam le regardait encore plus méchamment que lui. Il lacha un peu la pression sur le cou de Lily, avant de serrer encore plus fort. Lily ouvrit de grand yeux ronds, essayant vainement de trouver de l'air.

"DEAN! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE! Cria Sam en attrapant le bras de son frère, l'obligeant à lâcher la fillette. Dean se recula un peu, laissant son frère prendre la gamine, toute tremblante, dans ses bras. Mais Dean n'avait pas encore terminé avec cette fille. Il allait avoir les réponses à ses questions, même s'il devait être détesté par son frère ensuite. C'est pourquoi il prit un pistolet et le pointa entre les deux yeux de Lily.

"Alors gamine. Ça fait quoi de se retrouver au bout du pistolet? Tantôt tu le tenait, maintenant c'est l'inverse!

Lily ne parla pas, ne broncha pas. Dean voyait bien qu'elle était morte de peur, mais elle n'essaya pas de s'échapper, ni d'attaquer.

"DEAN!

"Sammy, faut que jte parle alors tu va lâcher la gamine, et me suivre d'accord?

"Non. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, tu le dit ici.

Sam serra Lily un peu plus fort, montrant qu'il ne partirait nulle part sans la fillette.

"D'accord, si tu y tient...

"C'est le cas.

"Je crois pas que Lily soit nôtre soeur.

"Tu va pas me ramener ça! Dean, on a toutes les preuves que oui alors pourquoi t'est encore si sceptique? Qu'est-ce qui te faut pour que tu te rende compte que tout ça est réel?

"Sammy...

"NON!

"Sammy...

"LILY EST NOTRE SOEUR ALORS HABITUE-TOI!

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Dean. Il soupira, fâché, et se tourna vers la porte.

"C'est beau Sam, fait cque tu veux et m'écoute pas surtout! Amuse toi bien avec ton démon, en espérant qu'elle ne te tue pas!

Il s'avança vers la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, laisser son frère seul avec ce monstre, mais il devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour. Et ça marcha; Sam ouvrit de grand yeux rond, de même que la gamine.

"De quoi tu parle, Dean? Lily un démon? Raconte pas n'importe quoi!

"Je ment pas, Sammy. Lorsqu'elle tirait sur Clara, j'ai très bien vu le regard de la gamine que t'aime tant. Un regard de pur démon, noir, impitoyable et cruel.

À cette annonce, Lily hoqueta bruyamment. Sam se tourna vers la fillette.

"C'est vrai Lily? Tu est un démon?

Les larmes aux yeux, la fillette ne put qu'hocher la tête, confirmant les paroles de Dean...

 _Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plu? Lily est un démon! Gentil? Méchant? Comment? Pourquoi? À voir dans le prochain chapitre qui n'est même pas commencé!_

 _Alors..._

 _Be-Bye!_


End file.
